


B,C,S: Moments of Loneliness

by GinaLinettiWannabe



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Comfort, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mystery, Obsession, Reveal, Sadness, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaLinettiWannabe/pseuds/GinaLinettiWannabe
Summary: All of the sudden, Blair disappeared without saying anything. Chuck and Serena are trying to figure out what's going on.Are Chuck and Serena strong enough to not interfere with B's business?





	B,C,S: Moments of Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's one big paragraph, can't seem to fix it! Anyway, enjoy!

It was a brisk morning on the Upper East Side. Everything was as it’s supposed to be, our beloved Serena was eating breakfast at Sarabeth with Lily, our own Chuck was on a business meeting with investors.  
Strangely, something seemed awfully odd; where was our favorite Blair Waldorf? Nor Chuck or Serena seemed to get a hold of her in the past morning and they were starting to get concerned. From his hotel suite, Chuck had called up and texted his better half at least ten times and she didn’t answer. Serena, tried to talk to her by coming over to her penthouse but Dorota wouldn’t let anyone come in.  
S: Dorota, please. I need to talk to Blair and she’s not answering her phone! Why can’t I come in??  
D: Ms. Eleanor was very clear about not letting anyone into the penthouse while Waldorf women were gone.  
S: So…Blair and Eleanor aren’t here?  
D: Oh no! I’ve said to much! Goodbye Ms. Serena…  
Dorota turned her back to the elevator and got back to her business.  
In the meantime, Serena called Chuck because it was already past four p.m. and no one had heard of Blair.  
S : Hey Chuck, tell me you’ve talked to Blair today and she’s just mad at me about something because I’m starting to get really nervous, I haven’t heard of her all day and I came by her place and Dorota literally shoved me into the elevator and told me to leave, then I succeeded to learn that Blair and her mother were gone… gone shopping ? gone to Australia ? I don’t know because I am officially clueless!  
C: Hi sis… I was about to call you too, unfortunately, the last time I saw Blair was last night if you know what I mean…  
S: Ew Chuck  
C: … and I tried to get in touch with her as well, but she won’t answer my calls or texts. And I don’t believe I got her mad I mean; she wasn’t for sure last night…  
S: Look Chuck, first of all you’re a creep, that’s my best friend and second of all we need to find her and find out what is going on. I feel like there’s something major that’s happening, I mean you had to see Dorota she was acting so weird!  
C: I’m all in for finding her but I feel like if Blair wanted to talk to us, she would and anyway, didn’t you say that she was gone with her mom because if she is, I’m sure she’s safe.  
S: Wow look at you, all grown up!  
C: I’m just saying that if she wants space then let’s not get ahead of ourselves and hire P. Is and stuff just because we didn’t hear from her for a day. Let’s give her some time and when she’s ready to talk to us about why she’s gone and why she went silent, she will, but for now, we just have to wait. That’s it.  
S: That’s very wise, I’m proud of you Chuck, and you’re right, let’s give her some space even though I really wanna know if she’s okay, I guess it’s the right call.  
C: Thanks, and we don’t have to worry, she’s safe.  
S: Yeah… but I think we can’t help but being worried…  
C: Heck yeah but we have to stay tough…for her.  
S: Yeah, for her. Thanks Chuck, talk to you later.  
C: Bye.  
A full day came by and the morning after there was still no sign of Blair, and then three other days came by and nothing. Serena and Chuck still called each other every day to check up on each other and reassure themselves by hoping that Blair is okay but they were still very nervous and, unfortunately, the more days that came by without any news, the more worried they were getting and it started to seriously reflect on their social and work lives. They were always in their head, thinking about where she might be or what could they have done. The best friend and boyfriend of the missing girl were definitely starting to go crazy, but they made a promise. They wouldn’t budge in and hire a private investigator even though at some point, every time Chuck did so much at picking up his phone to call someone, he felt like his fingertips were literally burning from the longing of calling Andrew Tyler, his P.I.  
Five days after the whole situation started, a black limo pulled up in the middle of the night just out front the Walldorf’s’ penthouse. Eleanor shortly followed by Blair came out of the car and into the building. When they arrived, Dorota felt like it was her responsibility to ease the worries of Blair’s entourage by texting Serena and Chuck and telling them that Blair and Eleanor had come home. She especially added that it wasn’t an invitation for coming over unannounced and as long as they are required here, they shouldn’t pop up to the penthouse.  
When they got the text, Serena immediately called Chuck.  
S: Hey Chuck! Did you get Dorota’s text? It’s amazing! She’s finally home!  
C: Yeah…I’m really happy that she’s home but…I don’t know…  
S: Chuck, are you crazy?! This is amazing news, that means she’s okay and we can quit worrying so much! Why do you sound so doubtful? You should be as excited as I am.  
C : It’s not that I’m not excited, it’s just that a teeny tiny part of me thought that she wasn’t responding because she couldn’t, but now that I know that she’s safe with her mom and she went on a little trip without telling anyone, I don’t know, it just doesn’t feel that great to be ignored like that…  
S: Look Chuck, obviously, I don’t feel good about that either but, it’s not the time to doubt her. It’s a good thing that she’s home because it gives her a chance to explain herself and remember what you said: give her some space. I’m sure that she had her reasons and she’s gonna get back to us soon.  
C: Yeah, I guess you’re right. I gotta go. Talk to you later.  
S: Ok bye.  
And after this conversation, Chuck did get to go…to his better half, or more accurately, to his better half’s entrance door to her building…I think that our mature and wise Chuck was out, and our doubtful impulsive Chuck was in…  
Chuck was set on the idea that showing up would make Blair talk without actually realizing that it might make everything worse because nobody knows what was going on at the Waldorfs. He arrived promptly to Blair’s building and he was about to come in when he got a text:  
From Blair to Chuck and Serena: Hi guys, I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry for going off the grid just like that without explaining anything. I know it’s weird that I just left … It was never my intention to leave you in the dark, I just got a lot on my shoulders all at the sudden…Anyway, I hope we could talk tomorrow at my place. Hope I’ll see you both soon.  
Chuck couldn’t believe it. He froze right in front of the doorman while staring at the text that he wanted so badly for the past four days. He looked up and took a step back from the situation and realized that he was about to cross a line and that all the worries got him to be so ridiculous. He took a deep breath and hopped back into his limo and left just as quickly as he arrived. He called Serena and explained what he was about to do when the text arrived. We could feel the relief from both of them and they were just happy that they were finally going to talk to the infamous Blair.  
The next morning, Serena and Chuck were finally going to talk to Blair. They met outside of B’s building and talked a little before coming in.  
S: So…What do you think she’s going to tell us?  
C : Honestly, I really wish I had at least an idea of what’s going on in her life because I like to be prepared…But let’s face it…It’s Blair we’re talking about, and she always has her way to surprise us all.  
They both laughed.  
S: True…  
Serena took a deep breath while staring at the top floor of the building that was before them.  
S: Come on, there’s only one way to find out…  
Serena and Chuck walked into the elevator without any idea of how things were going to turn out, what they were waiting for for what it might have seemed forever. The elevator opened. Dorota greeted them and then rushed over to B’s room when she announced the arrival of the two expected guests. They were waiting in the foyer when finally, they heard steps coming down the stairs.  
And there she was, our favorite Blair but she seemed so…devastated. She was wearing stained sweatpants, her messy hair shoved into a bun, her eyes were puffy, and her nose was red. She was holding a used tissue in her hands. Serena and Chuck just couldn’t believe it. They were not expecting this. The three of them stared at each other before they all did innately something that just felt right: they rushed into each other and shared a very long and intimate hug. And just like that, for just a second, everything went away: all the worries and the sadness. It was just love everywhere. But all good things must come to an end and thus the three of them slowly started to get less and less tight until they were all an individual again. Blair opened the conversation we all wanted to hear by a simple “Hi guys…Missed you”.  
After a long talk, it turns out that Blair had to fly to Paris because B and her mom got a terrible news “My dad is sick -said Blair with a deep hurt in her throat- like real sick, like cancer… -tears started running down her beautiful cheeks- they caught it early which is good and he’s with the best doctors. I went down at the hospital to see him and he doesn’t look so good…But he’s making the most of it…as always and his treatment is working…slowly but working. I didn’t want to tell you guys because when you start telling people something, it just makes it so real, and I guess I was a little bit in denial but I accepted it now and I’m processing it…and I really need you to be with me during this…”  
Serena held her hand and looked her in her eyes and said:  
“You know we’re always going to be there for you, no matter what, that’s what family is for…We love you B”  
Shortly after Serena said these words, Chuck held B in his arms and kissed her on her forehead then all three of them stuffed each other on the couch and watched TV for hours. They laughed. They ate and drank. No outside distractions, just quality time with one of the most close and loving family of the Upper East Side.


End file.
